The Kayak Beverage Holder was invented to enhance the safety and enjoyment of sea or river kayak operation. Normal and safe operation of a kayak designed for sea or river involves the use of a device known as a spray-skirt. The spray skirt, worn around the waist of the operator and physically connected to the cockpit of the craft, prevents dangerous waves or spray from entering the opening. The opening is sealed and any items inside the boat are inaccessible when the spray-skirt is employed. As in all physical activities, proper hydration is important. Access to beverages after embarking on a kayak very often requires the removal of the spray-skirt. Minimizing the exposure to surrounding waves is critical to safe operation of the craft. Once obtained and the spray-skirt reset, a beverage must have a place to rest until completed. Standard kayak design does not incorporate an exterior receptacle for standard beverage containers. Since the majority of beverage containers are in the form of a standard 12 ounce aluminum can or a slightly smaller diameter bottle, a way to securely hold these types of containers in reach of the kayak operator while under way is important to safe and pleasurable operation. The kayak beverage holder is designed to provide this utility.